


【FOG/余时】134话略续

by buzhoushandezhou



Category: fog电竞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzhoushandezhou/pseuds/buzhoushandezhou
Relationships: 余邃/时洛
Kudos: 131





	【FOG/余时】134话略续

“我嫌什么？你又不是不知道我有多喜欢你。”  
时洛目光炯炯望向余邃，少见的没有因害羞移开视线，在余邃的疑惑中拉起他的右手，犹豫了一下。  
这或许是被神亲吻过的指尖。  
时洛脸很红，但眼神澄澈清醒，小心翼翼地在余邃食中二指上一舔。  
  
余邃一怔，片刻笑了。他轻轻动了动手指逗弄时洛的舌头，握着对方的手腕把人往床上压，低声叫他小公狗。  
余邃亲吻时洛袒露的胸口，然后一路向下，用嘴把时洛的裤绳解开。不是很好操作，因为某小狗那个部位拱起来鼓鼓一包，怕余邃磕碰到还在不住躲闪。余邃两手把人摁住，隔着布料在那上面舔了一下，老实了。余邃咬着裤边往下扒的时候，时洛双手颤抖地放在他肩上轻轻推拒。两人都为这新鲜的刺激感到颤栗。  
“帮我脱。”余邃直起身脱掉贴身T恤，一手抬起时洛的下巴，看着他的眼睛说。  
时洛看向他，年少成名的Whisper还像个大男生，脸有些红，神情却温柔。  
此时自己被他虚虚压在身下，从下往上看，半跪着的余邃手长脚长，有种盛气凌人的帅气。时洛坐起来环住他的腰，把烧红的脸往余邃腹部贴。他感觉了一下对方的体温，长手一伸竟把室内温度又调高了2℃。  
余邃笑了，低下头亲了亲男孩的头顶。要么说你像直男呢，老是嘘寒问暖。  
余邃穿上衣服看起来瘦，其实脱了看身材更好。一八几的个子，肩宽腰窄，小腿和前臂十分瘦削，骨骼的轮廓有种棱角分明的凌厉，而胸腹和背部有着少年人特有的柔韧肌群。Free有个配备齐全的健身房，还花力气请了专业私教和运动康复的专科医生。职业特性使然，电竞选手的肩颈、腰及手等容易劳损的部位被针对性保护起来。平日里老乔会联系医生过来对这四台价值不菲的“机器”进行定期检修和维护，也督促他们空隙时间去锻炼一下，作为整体耐力素质考察的一部分。余邃跟沉迷肌肉的宸火不同，除了专项动作，他偶尔只是去跑跑步做些自重锻炼。但他的身体却比想象中更适合运动，肌肉线条轻易便覆盖上来，全身连一处多余的赘肉也无。时洛双手四处游走，占尽便宜，还在对方紧实腹肌上一路舔吻，余邃呼吸立马急促起来。  
余邃刚从外面采访回来还穿着队服，底色纯黑的运动裤把臀腿勾勒得十分好看。时洛没有他那么多花样，直接伸手把人裤绳松了开来，往下轻轻拉扯裤腰，本想一气呵成避免延时尴尬，谁料一个拉扯令余邃“嘶”了一声……  
两人同时往下看。  
是因为某个部位太兴奋无法草率的用单手完成任务。余邃摸摸他的脸：“洛洛对它好点儿，这以后可是共同财产……”时洛红着脸咬咬牙，在无可避免的局促中慢慢地仔细把他的裤子退下来。

袒露其实并没有带来想象中的尴尬，因为一丝不挂的余邃实在很好看，时洛觉得他不愧是从头发丝到脚趾都完美无缺。二人之前第一次开荤，他还不懂规矩，也没好意思细看，现在离得近，再加之又还没从醉酒状态下恢复出来，有些发愣地死盯着人家。余邃某个部位如他本人一样，家教良好的样子，虽已呈剑拔弩张的状态却能看出些彬彬有礼的意味。  
余邃受不了他，一手伸过来遮住时洛的眼睛：“你在检查什么，先声明，已经过了退货时效了…”  
时洛小声嘀咕：“我好奇，上回都没瞧仔细…”  
“为什么不瞧仔细…”余邃抵着他的额头一点点亲吻，“不好意思？”  
“我有什么不好意思的，我那是…还不熟！”  
不熟…  
行吧。  
“那一回生二回熟了，”余邃舔了舔嘴唇，拉着时洛的手覆盖上去，时洛感觉到那上面的温度和脉络，脸红到滴血。  
“你…”  
21岁的年轻人，有着罕见的沉稳，在床上话也少，要说两人第一次时余邃还有些生涩和羞赧的话，这次他完全能作为一个较为成熟的引导者带领整个过程的节奏。面对这样的余邃时洛觉得有种完全无法抵抗的性感。  
这个人无一处不完美。  
当余邃的手覆盖上自己的腰侧时，时洛几乎是一瞬间便起了反应。  
余邃的手可能是这世上能最快调动起自己欲望的部位。很多奇迹从他指尖诞生，修长白皙，骨节纤细，体感微凉，所以触摸自己任何部位都会感觉鲜明。  
余邃的手在摸他，时洛便非常好猜地全体起立了。毕竟算算实际年龄都只能算是个高中生的时洛尚且处在一生中最禁不住撩拨的阶段，随时都好战随时都热血。

余邃看到小朋友内裤中的反应笑道：“真是年轻。”说着身体贴上去将时洛覆盖住，与他拥抱接吻。慢慢的，亲吻变得急切和用力，偶尔会互相磕碰到对方，但即便如此也没人有停下来的意思。在互相掠夺间，时洛偷偷睁开眼睛看他，余邃闭着眼吻得专注而深情。男孩心思一动，伸手摸了摸余邃的头，心下说着：“乖，慢慢吃，没人跟你抢。”余邃停了下来，慢慢睁开眼睛，咬着时洛的舌尖凝望他，瞳色深沉，有些警告的意味。时洛还没来得及害怕，下一刻便感觉自己被轻轻松松翻了个面儿，余邃一边啃咬他的颈后一边把他的内裤扒了下来。时洛心想“来了”，只觉得自己敏感的颈后一时间又痒又痛，没空分心去管自己即将离体的裤衩，索性猛地一蹬腿，一脚把小三角蹬飞到床头灯上。一时间本就不甚明亮的室内突兀地一黑，他回头去看，看到挂在灯上晃悠的某物，不知戳了他哪里的笑点时洛一言不合开始傻笑。但余邃没跟着这个醉鬼笑，所以下一刻他便笑不出来了。他感到余邃的手指在慢慢侵入自己。余邃的指尖带着些凉凉的液体滑入体内，经过起初的不适后渐渐地觉得难以抑制的兴奋。余邃的手指在他体内，他能感觉到对方在轻轻按动。修剪得短而圆润的指甲，侵入时完全不会带来疼痛和伤害。当手指在体内试探着按揉到某个地方时，时洛下意识夹紧双腿，快感来临的这一刻他突然嫉妒起余邃的鼠标。  
余邃不太说话，呼吸稍微有些急促，扩张好后他在时洛穴口蹭了蹭，感觉对方已经很放松了才慢慢插入。时洛立马就调动了全身所有的神经和脑细胞投入这一进程中，既害怕又兴奋，但还好没觉得有多疼。且不过多时体内的触碰就让他突然地叫出声来。  
“疼？”  
时洛抱着靠枕摇摇头。  
“不疼，那就是爽了。”  
“呜……”时洛闭上眼睛装死。余邃摸摸他，双臂撑在时洛肩膀两侧，像是怕把人压到，小心的撑着动作。他贴着时洛急促喘息，时洛想起来之前自己偷偷听到的网络上盛传的余邃语音剪辑。余邃声音低沉性感，连喘都喘得这么好听，可比合成的音效来得有感觉得多。他没办法再仔细思考，只听到自己呻吟出声，感觉自己前面不争气地翘得都快紧贴小腹，湿湿凉凉的液体蹭在了肚子上，身下的床单一定也遭了殃。时洛在急喘中睁开眼，他看到余邃近在咫尺的两只手，时洛偏过头轻轻咬在余邃手腕上，随着余邃动作他轻轻亲吻余邃的指尖。  
酒精散去，人慢慢恢复了敏感的触觉，时洛喘息渐重方才觉得这个姿势进得实在太深，他伸手推拒身后余邃的大腿妄想让身后那人出去一点。欢愉间的余邃根本毫不退让，长腿紧实而有力，时洛放在上面的手完全推拒不动不说，还被余邃箍着腰往自己身前按了个结结实实。时洛崩溃，精打细算地思考自己推了可能1厘米吧，立马被按回去负的不知道多少距离。余邃还得寸进尺又将那条腿插进时洛双腿间把他的腿往开了顶。  
“推我干嘛…”余邃正在舒服的时候，沉重呼吸间带着鼻音轻轻问他，语气听起来竟有些像在撒娇。时洛被他撩拨得太有感觉，失神中也忘记讨价还价，抬起右手咬住自己手掌的大鱼际。谁知余邃突兀的停了下来，把时洛的手从嘴里解放出来。  
“这边的隔音…你可以叫出来的，别咬手，”他在那齿痕上轻揉，下一刻把时洛的手指摊开，细细感觉他的手指关节和肌肉是否恢复柔软。“手还疼不疼…”不知是不是酒精未褪，时洛突然觉得一股热流冲得鼻腔发酸，差点在床上哭出来。  
“说了不疼，你动快点！”  
余邃看着气急败坏的男孩温柔笑着，重又覆盖上来时便开始肆意动作。  
因为之前的润滑，甬道内非常湿润，进出间可以听到明显的水声。时洛脸红到不行，被肏到边哭边叫出声来。余邃使坏，凑到他耳边轻声问：“这个力度和速度如何？客人还有什么需求吗？”时洛被他拿捏住没办法，自己让人家来点大动静到头来却不堪承受，但这种事哪可能忍着，只能爽到不由自主地边哭边胡乱求饶，真身践行了自己吹出去的牛逼——被男人睡的不要不要的。余邃也被他闹得情热，最后咬着他的后脖子射在他体内。时洛本来就差临门一脚，被突如其来的热流一激，哭着也交代了。

折腾了好一会儿颤栗才平复下来，释放后余邃半压在他背上，时洛带着鼻音说：“你可以全压上来的…别小看我。”余邃哪里舍得，把人翻过来面对面抱在怀中。小朋友睫毛上还挂着眼泪，伸手到恋人背后摸摸他的脖子和后背，那上面都沾了一层汗水。他在两人呼出的热气中轻轻问余邃：“舒服吗？”  
“嗯…”余邃慢慢抬头看着他。  
今天的时洛跟往常有些不同，“今天怎么这么照顾我。”余邃撩拨时洛的刘海问。  
时洛心想，哪有什么为什么，无非是心疼你累，想对你好。

“连着这三场指挥强度很大，就算你不觉得累，我也心疼。”时洛将被子拖起来把两人盖着，他们在被子里牵着手。  
余邃深深凝望他：“洛洛这么会疼人啊……亏了，早知道我两年前就表白，早说早享受。”  
时洛张了张口，没接上话来，半晌后把被子往脑袋上一搭，被子中隐隐传出他的声音。  
余邃凑上去听。  
时洛在被子里瓮声瓮气地叫他哥哥。  
这家伙果然从不欠账，房卡的事到底还是还了干净。余邃连人带被子抱在怀里，也不怕把人憋坏了，余邃说：“时神，虽然我觉得我俩都应该要节约用手，但是无奈我还年轻，正是在高峰期…各方面吧好像都是……”  
所以你这一次两次就想把我打发了，我会很难收场。  
时洛一把掀开被子，咬着腮帮子瞪他。男人怎么也不能说自己已经不行了，时洛如同小狗找尾巴一样闷头理了理个中利害。最后把头埋到余邃肩上，闷闷地说，“不是有节约手的方法…”说罢抬起一条腿缠住余邃的腰，主动把腰往前送了送蹭到对方勃发的部位。  
余邃立马就被他撩动，伸手到时洛身后摸了摸，“我以为这边已经吃不下了，小看你了。”时洛红着脸，感觉体内的液体被余邃搅动中带了出来，某个部位重又神采奕奕犹如被套上了三面六棱光子盾一样硬。

半夜四点。  
“你知道我现在在想什么吗？”时洛宛如死狗一般。  
“什么？饿了？我出去给你拿点东西……”余邃拿起裤子刚要起身，身旁时洛欺身上来把人死死抱着。  
“……我在想你今天回援的时候…”  
“……”余邃摸摸他的头，“时神，我这儿跟你风花雪月，你脑子里竟然想着工作？”  
“悄悄跟你说，上次那三天过后，偶尔打无脑局，只是偶尔哦，”时洛不太好意思说出口，顿了顿，“我脑子里会想到你……的样子。”  
“你看我，工作的时候想着你在床上的模样，真的在做了，又会想到你在赛场上时的模样。”时洛闷闷的声音从他胸口传来，带着浓浓的困意。  
“我病得不轻，离不开你了……”  
“余邃...Whisper，我很爱你。”  
余邃动容，他想和时洛再做点什么，奈何小朋友已不胜亏虚睡死过去了。  
“…宝贝，”余邃抱着他问，“我可以拥有一个小号吗，发博不带大名的那种。”


End file.
